


F(ALTER) 被侵蚀的骑士道

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有关一方和另一方，或者说，双方的（骑士道）。蛮复杂的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [F(alter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271630) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> 分级：PG17  
> 原著：Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)Fate/Zero  
> 角色：Lancer (Fate/zero)，Saber， Alter Saber，Lancer (Zero Alter)
> 
> 作者注:  
> I may go back and add a plot to any of these, but all three of these chapters are more likely to be snapshots.  
> 译者注：  
> 总共三段，主背景为FSN，分别是Lancer与黑化Saber、Saber与黑化Lancer，以及从阴影中走出的两人。本文通篇采用意译，有错误球帮忙指出~
> 
> 授权：  
> >>MiniNephthys ：  
> Hi! Of course, you can definitely translate it if you want. I'm really glad you enjoyed the fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【主视角：Lancer】  
> 【※注※：本文通篇意译为主，所以单词的意思并不会完全表达出。有错误球beta！】

Lancer并不是很清楚自己在这场战争中的位置，但想来不会比上次更糟。圣杯的召唤似乎已经结束，然而那些本不该拥有的记忆却依然保留了下来；痛苦的回忆使他看向现任Master的目光充满着不信任——他没能控制住自己的眼神——尽管不愿承认确是事实：他庆幸（这次）的Master并不是Kayneth。

他知道有某些东西干扰了战争的进行，可比起另外的Servant，更让他觉得危险的却是缓慢逼近的黑暗本身，至少对前者他总能做些什么来保护好Master并获得对方的感激。而那多少会让他有些安慰。

正当他外出侦查时，出于某种必然性，他在森林里感觉到了她的存在。上次被召唤时的细枝末节都仍停留在他的脑海，他又怎么可能认不出她？

Saber——

（他真正认可的对手，比所有人都正直守信，会让他回去帮助Master的对手；曾高举长剑直指Caster，那倾力一击甚至足以摧毁他的宝具；那个与卑劣绝缘的人，那个，曾在他离去之前予他一场至高无上之战的人。）

——那个，永不动摇的人。

他知道她不会动摇，这一事实令他精神大振。

尽管战争已被扭曲，尽管每夜都有无辜的人们死去，无形而未知的黑暗阴影将所有的Servant和Master笼罩其中，但Saber——他从上次战争便熟知的骑士王——就在这里。除她之外，他找不出哪怕任何一位骑士来可以与他共同对抗如今的险境。

凭着以Lancer职阶所能达到的最大速度，他向着预感到她的方向飞奔而去——为了自上次战争的离别至今的初次会面，他已然期待了太久。

Saber——

 

（她身着黑色的盔甲，衣间有数条红丝如血管般攀附其上，一顶头盔遮住了她的容颜，却可见露出的肌肤较死神更为苍白。此刻她正一脸冰冷地与Berserker对决，甚至完全无视了对方那个年幼的Master的呜咽。）

 

他没能立刻从自己的想象中走出。他想不通眼前的画面。

他试着重头开始。Saber——再一次的，他发现自己进行不下去了，于是他跳过了开头。Saber——

也许她注意到了他的出现，但她没有表现出任何迹象。

 

眼见着阴影逐渐将Berserker全部吞噬，Lancer终于被迫采取了行动：Saber的圣剑并未入鞘，而她正举剑朝着那个颤抖的小孩走去。

尽管内心遭受着前所未有的冲击， Lancer却以绝对不慢的动作将自身插|入两人之间，双枪已于瞬间紧握手中。

 

“你在做什么？”他的声音有些沙哑，“发生了什么事，Saber？”

 

她头也不回的作答，“我在为吾主除去敌人。你该明白我所做的。”她的声音和过去并无分别，或者更平淡了；头盔的遮蔽让他几乎没法辨别她的情绪——声音远不如眼神能表达内心。

 

“你 _到底出_ 了什么事？”Lancer重复了遍，相较之下，他觉得第一个问题反而不那么重要了。

 

她几乎为这问题微笑了起来，“我曾经是个傻瓜，而如今我被带回了现实。”

 

他听见有词句急速从他口中冒出：“不，Saber。你是我们中最优秀的一个，你是最光荣的骑士，是我始终为曾与之并肩作战、曾与之光明正大的对决而深感自豪的人。你不该为任何事感到羞愧，骑士王。”

 

Saber顿住了脚步。“我接到了主人的召唤。再会吧，Lancer。”

没有进一步的作别，她朝着Master的方向消失而去。

 

长枪从手中滑落，他忍不住跪倒在地。他知道他该对那个仍在他身后发抖的孩子说些什么，但他必须先让自己冷静下来——如果他想让自己派的上用场的话。


	2. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【主视角：Saber】

“我必须阻止你，Saber。为了吾主的期望。”

熟悉的声音从艾因兹贝伦城堡的走廊中传来，但Saber仍花了点时间去分辨它的所属人。记忆中的声音如今却冰冷了太多，或者更确切的说，那声音让人听不出任何情绪。

 

“Lancer，难道你也——？”

 

当Lancer从走廊中的一道门后走出时，她忍不住倒吸了口气。

 

她目及之处尽是鲜血。

血液浸透了的他的外衣和武器，甚至连双手没能避免。似有大量的血液飞溅到他的盔甲甚至脸上，然而即便如此，他的表情却很是平静。哪怕是对于（除了死亡之时）本就不轻易显露情绪的Lancer，这种平静也过于夸张了。

 

“我警告过一次了。”他的枪已摆出战斗时的准备姿势，“我所得到的命令就是消灭你，如果你打算逃跑或者反抗的话。”

但同样的，只要她不主动招惹，他就不会发动攻击。强咽下心中的反感，她开口问道，“伊利亚还活着吗？还是说在令咒的要求下，你不能告诉我更多的消息？”

 

“我的主人需要她活着。但她的保镖已经死了。”他仍旧没有对自己正被他们的血液覆盖一事上表现出丝毫情绪。

 

如果伊利亚还活着，她就不算彻底来迟。但Lancer在这里……

“在协助绑架儿童并杀了对方的同伴之后还敢无谓的站在这里……你有为自己的所为感到羞耻吗，Lancer？”

 

“我仅遵从吾主的命令。”对方立刻给出了答案，“其他的一切都无关紧要。无论主人的命令是什么，那对我来说都没有区别。”

 

“难道遵从你主人的命令就是你骑士道的全部吗？”如果还有什么能说动Lancer的话，那就只有他的骑士道了，但Saber怀疑没有哪个被黑暗污染的Servant能从中解脱。

如果换了其他任何一个Servant，她甚至都不会去尝试。但Lancer，她无法不去帮助他。

 

“不，骑士的守则与之相悖。没有人能同时做到侠义、忠诚、诚信和尽责。我们注定要在其中做出选择，在最高的意愿之下，一切都无可避免。”Lancer收紧了握住双枪的手，“我选择遵从主人的意愿，对我而言，这便是全部。”

 

“……我明白了。”

Saber举起了手中的剑。

 

“我所知道的Lancer会为更伟大的目标而舍弃自己的宝具，不惜减小获胜的机会；会反抗他主人的意愿只为与我痛快的交战一次；他永远不会站在这里跟我说要盲从于主人的命令而不是再艰难也会从中做出选择。为了Lancer，我会打败你，让你没有机会侮辱他的形象。来吧！”

她必须找出胜利的方法。Shirou还需要她；而在某个地方，伊利亚也许正承受着痛苦；甚至这还是她救出Sakura的唯一机会。现在，Lancer和其他人一样需要她的胜利。

她欠他太多了。


	3. Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【主视角：上帝视角】

（她单膝跪地，而他拿不到他的枪——也许它们已不再能接纳他了；她沉默的看着他，投射在他身上的阴影让他觉得整颗心都温暖了起来——）

 

“你醒了？”

 

Lancer睁开眼睛。Saber正看着他，等他的回应。

“是的，我觉得一切都很好。”他平静地答道。他很久没有这么平静过了。

 

“你想做些什么？”她问。

 

奇怪的问题。

“我想完成主人的指令：没什么比那更重要了，不是吗？”他回答着，脑中逐渐混乱起来，“她还想让我做些其他的什么吗？”

 

“我必须先做好确认才能让你自由行动。Sakura待会儿会有命令给你。”她解释道。

 

但却不是现在。

Lancer不知道自己该做些什么。“……Saber，抱歉。我不该和你还有Sakura战斗的。我又干了蠢事。”

 

言语的内容为他赢得了一个微笑。“我宽恕你。你不会比曾经的我更愚蠢了。”

 

曾几何时，他们仍旧心怀明朗，认为世界值得那样的光明。

曾几何时，他们觉得经历的所有痛苦都并非一无是处。

那样的曾经，无需多言，也不会再有。只不过如今堪堪值得一提罢了。

 

她继续说了下去：“没有你的话，我宁愿没有任何Servant在我身侧，Lancer。这一点永远不会改变。”

 

“谢谢。”原本只有Master的赞赏会让他发自真心的微笑，但Saber的话却让他的面容再度焕发了光彩。“我敢确信我们两个一起，任何任务都不是问题。”

 

“看起来我们很快就能验证它了。”

 

（出于主人的请求，他们一同燃烧了世界，再无任何遗憾。）

**END**


End file.
